Detalles
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Ciel es un pequeño en crecimiento que apenas se esta descubriendo a si mismo pero afortundamente tiene a un Mayordomo Negro que en el camino siempre le ayudará con los detalles. Serie de viñetas. Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**DULCE**

Ciel amaba los dulces, su boca por lo regular amarga adquiría un balance idóneo cuándo comía algún postre o bebía alguna bebida entre las cuáles su preferida era el té, el vulgar café italiano no podía siquiera competir contra la bebida inglesa pero la dulzura no podía encontrarse solo en la comida; en lo personal había un par de cosas que disfrutaba mas que un aperitivo a media tarde o el postre después de la cena.

La victoria, palabra tan simple pero con un significado tan profundo…porque perder si podía ganar, no debía conformarse solo con la mediocridad, el debía de ser siempre el mejor y el primero, hubiera preferido ser el único pero sería pedir demasiado; a veces se sorprendía a si mismo preguntándose el porque su obsesión por ganar, conocía la respuesta pero estaba tan vacía, tan carente de significado, y lo hacía parecer tan débil que no podía admitirlo en voz alta…

-Si mi padre me viera estaría orgulloso de mí…- Susurró en la oscuridad de su despacho con un dejo de dudas, el tiempo pasaba con rapidez cuándo tenía trabajo que hacer.

-Curioso pensamiento- Comentó Sebastián poniendo una bandeja sobre la mesa del chico, había sido tan silencioso que el pequeño no lo había escuchado.

El pequeño conde le lanzó una mirada aburrida a la cena, no distinguía muy bien que era…pollo, carne o algo así…

-No te dije que me trajeras la cena- Replicó con molestia haciéndole a un lado.- No tengo hambre.

-Lo lamento Joven Amo.

-Dime Sebastián- Llamó el pequeño poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la ventana con gesto pensativo- ¿La victoria es tan dulce como la venganza?

-Hay acaso diferencias- Objeto el mayor.

-No lo se.- Se dio medial vuelta mostrando aquella mirada melancólica que solo en contadas ocasiones salía a flote.- Mi padre decía que la victoria era lo mas dulce que hubiera pero siempre que no intentarás ganarles a tu adversario sino a ti mismo pero…

-La venganza es dulce- Completó el mayor sorprendiendo al niño quién no se esperaba aquella intervención- Esa frase es tan popular entre los humanos…

Ciel sonrió, la mirada melancólica que hasta hacía algunos minutos mostraba fue reemplazada por una mucho más suspicaz y astuta.

-Y también es un plato que se sirve frío- Agregó sonriendo, se acerco hasta la bandeja para descubrir que lo que creyó era la cena se trataba en realidad de un pastel de chocolate decorado con fresas...lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos mientras su Mayordomo se preguntaba que pasaba por la mente del chiquillo, generalmente su movimiento corporal lo delataba pero…- Aún falta para que tome mi dulce venganza…- Opinó Ciel dirigiéndose hacia Sebastián jugando con la fresa entre los dedos, al llegar quedó frente a Sebastián haciendo ver lo considerable que era la estatura que los separaba.

Sebastián observó la mirada vidriosa de su Amo que acompañada con aquella sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno, algo se traía el niño entre manos pese a ello obedeció la elegante señal que el pequeño le hizo para indicarle que se agachará.

En un movimiento rápido que Sebastián alcanzó a ver Ciel se metió la fresa a la boca para posteriormente unir sus labios a los de Sebastián no sin ante pronunciar en voz alta y firme.

-Es una orden.

La sorpresa del demonio no fue corta pero pronto se vio a si mismo tomando la iniciativa mientras el ácido sabor de la fresa con toques de chocolate arrasaba sus papilas gustativas; observó como el cuerpo de Ciel se tensaba por segundos pero pronto se acostumbro al tacto, habría que admitir que era bastante inexperto pero aprendía rápido…no se separaron hasta que hubieron terminado la fresa entre mordiscos a la vez que los jugos de las mismas le escurrían a Ciel por finos labios.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el demonio mientras limpiaba la boca del pequeño con un pañuelo, el había sido cuidadoso de no ensuciarse.

-Mi madre decía que cuándo tuviera la boca amarga debía comer algo dulce.

Sebastián levantó una ceja en señal de que no comprendía la relación por lo que Ciel prosiguió de la misma forma que si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Y mi padre opinaba que no había cosa mas dulce que un beso.- Sonrió a la vez que se limpiaba la chaqueta- Simplemente quería comprobarlo y compararlo.

-Compararlo para cuándo haya cumplido su venganza.- Concluyo.

-Si- Y Ciel salió de la habitación con un dulce sabor en la boca a la vez que una pregunta rondaba en sus labios.

"¿Qué es mas dulce, la victoria, la venganza o…un beso?

Bueno por el momento el beso llegaba la delantera pero porque precipitarse cuándo probará la venganza lo sabría pero para ser sinceros dudaba que existiera algo más dulce que un beso, en especial si era con Sebastián.

Fin

Hola, soy yo molestando otra vez con otro fics de kuroshitsuji pero me vienen tantas ideas a la cabeza con estos personajes que me cuesta sacarlas todas.

Hace mucho quería sacar esto y aquí esta la primera viñeta, si a una persona le gusta me doy pos satisfecha.

Ahora tengo una propuesta que hacerles y me gustaría que le dijeran si les agrada o no; me encantaría que me dijeran algún tema, preferiblemente una palabra relacionada con Ciel y Sebastián como venganza, postre, te, ajedrez y en base a esta yo haría una viñeta que estaría dedicada a la persona que la ha sugerido y cuyo tema central sería la palabra, en dada caso si no le gusta y me da sus razones yo la editaría y cambiaría lo que no les gusto.

Como les dije es solo una propuesta y no tienen la obligación de decirme nada, incluso si creen que es una idea boba pueden hacerlo.

Como sea espero que les haya gustado esta historia corta que como ya dije inaugura mi serie de viñetas de Kuroshitusji que pese a que no haya ninguna propuesta seguirá mientras una persona quiera seguir leyendo…que dramático sonó lo anterior, se cuidan…un besote, bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a laynad3…gracias por tu apoyo niña y espero que te guste lo hice con mucho amor, casi como receta de cocina.**

**JUEGOS**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…Ciel chasqueo entre dientes molesto preguntándose el como había terminado jugando aquel estúpido juego en el no había ni asomo de inteligencia, astucia o siquiera ingenio…cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve…Lo peor es que continuaba contando y escuchando como la risita de Lizzy se perdía en la distancia; decidió que era mas que suficiente y paró…

-¿Acaso el Joven Amo no disfruta con el juego que Lady Elizabeth ha propuesto?- Giró para encontrarse con el reflejo de su mayordomo quién le observaba con una limonada en mano que le entregó al chico.

-Este juego es estúpido- Refunfuñó irritado- No tiene caso entretenerse con un juego que no implica mas que correr y agazaparse en un lugar en espera de que alguien te encuentre.

-Interesante punto de vista aunque un tanto extremo, considero que si en los juegos participan las personas correctas pueden llegar a ser realmente divertidos.

-¿Por qué conformarse con la mediocridad cuándo se puede alcanzar la perfección?- El niño pauso un momento por la mirada que el demonio le dirigía, aquella que le decía que planeaba algo y ese algo no sería nada bueno al menos para el.- ¡Dilo!- Gritó decidido a acabar con aquello.

-Le propongo un juego.

-¿Un juego?- Lo cierto es que la sorpresa no radicaba en eso sino en que Sebastián lo mirará de esa manera que por momentos parecía intimidarle aunque claro no debería demostrarlo.- Adelante.

-Yo le daré una hora para ocultarse y si en los primeros dos minutos tras esta no le he encontrado lo declararé como ganador pero en caso contrario pediré un premio.

-Eso no es justo, sabes que no tengo oportunidad contra ti.

-¿Acaso se ha dado por vencido incluso antes de comenzar?

La sonrisa perfecta de Sebastián continuaba impresa en su rostro y aunque Ciel era consciente de que se encaminaba directamente hacia una trampa no le importó porque como Líder de la Familia Phantomhive no podía dejarse derrotar por nadie, absolutamente nadie.

-Acepto- Concluyo terminándose la bebida y saliendo del jardín dispuesto a jugar con Sebastián.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel sonrió por debajo divertido al ver que solo faltaban 30 segundos para que cumpliera el plazo fijado, el ganaría y entonces haría que Sebastián se tragará sus propias…

Sintió la respiración agitada de un hombre que le pasaba por el cuello un delgado cuchillo, el frío de la navaja le dio escalofríos…

-Ni se te ocurra gritar mocoso- Le advirtió el sujeto por detrás con voz rancia, Ciel se molesto ante el mal aliento y sonrió…

En segundos el hombre se hallaba en el suelo con un tenedor entre los ojos, agonizó unos segundos ante la mirada apática de Ciel que muchas veces había visto tal escena y finalmente murió.

-Llegas tarde- Refunfuño por debajo bastante irritado haciéndose a un lado y sacudiéndose el polvo de la chaqueta.

-Jamás imagine que se ocultaría en la habitación que perteneció a sus padres, recuerda que nunca antes había entrado.- Se disculpó el demonio arrancándole el utensilio de cocina al sujeto que tiró por la ventana, mas tarde se encargaría de la basura.

-Esto es solo una réplica…no hay nada aquí que les haya pertenecido a ellos. No tiene significado para mi. - Explico el chiquillo pasando las manos por el tocador con cierta melancolía- ¿Qué quieres?- Inquirió cambiando bruscamente el tono de voz.

-Por supuesto que mi premio.- Sebastián se acercó lentamente al conde que lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta toparse con la pared.

-¿Y cuál será tu premio?- Inquirió con voz nerviosa el chiquillo.

-Usted que cree…- La mano del mayor se fue posando deslizando delicadamente desde la cabeza del niño hasta llegar a su rostro donde tomó su mentón mientras que le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que en los juegos hay ciertas reglas…?- Inquirió Ciel quitándole los guantes a Sebastián dejando entrever el símbolo que los unía quitándose su parece.

-No comprendo el porque lo menciona.

-Hay tres en especial que son básicas- Prosiguió como si estuviera hablando del clima pero sin dejar de jugar con las manos del adulto- En primer lugar en un juego se necesitan mas de 1 persona, no puedes jugar solo…- Con lentitud pasó los brazos alrededor del demonio para susurrarle al oído- Después…siempre habrá un ganador y perdedor…- Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja bastante divertido sintiendo como el cuerpo de su mayordomo se estremecía…- Se detuvo un instante para esparcir besos por el pecho del adulto al mismo tiempo que le desabotonaba la camisa...- Así que no tienes vellos…que extraño…- Murmuró deteniéndose por un instante.

-¿Y la tercera regla es…?

-En un juego siempre debes divertirte a pesar de que pierdas…- Recobrando la compostura se alejó del mayor con una mirada altanera.

-Me temo que aún no he recibido mi premio.

-No tengo todo el día para jugar, dime que quieres.

-A usted.

Y sin que Ciel tuviera siquiera tiempo para respirar Sebastián le lanzo contra la cama situándose sobre el pero sin lastimarlo realmente, las miradas de ambos se encontraron…Sebastián que parecía jugar a ser humano y Ciel que con aquel aspecto inocente pero astuto jugaba a disfrazarse de demonio.

Al sentir los labios de Sebastián sobre sus piernas el pequeño Conde no pudo evitar preguntarse el como un juego tan simple como las escondidillas habían evolucionado hasta convertirse…bueno en eso…no le importaba realmente descubrirlo porque de alguna manera las reglas básicas de los juegos se estaban cumpliendo y además ya era demasiado tarde para las reflexiones.

-No le dije que hasta el juego mas estúpido puede ser divertido si lo juega con las personas adecuadas- Le susurró Sebastián al oído y Ciel lo admitió, había perdido la partida pero el juego no y entonces sonrió feliz porque quedaban muchas partidas mas que jugar antes de que terminase el juego.

FIN…

Hola chics, seré sincera y diré que me ha costado mucho este capi sobretodo porque ya hay un fic que publique que se llama así y lo aborda desde una perspectiva media fresa para mi gusto así que aquí tenía que ingeniármelas para crear alguna historia que se hallará enlazada mediante la palabra…

Y en segundo lugar, la primera versión sufrió fallos…es decir la perdí y tuve que volverla a hacer pero sabrán que es imposible escribir lo mismo otra vez; me gustaba mas la otra versión pero aunque hice berrinche no la recupere.

Gracias por el review de laynad3 y como dije este capitulo esta dedicado a ti…espero que te guste aunque solo sea un poquito…y si quieres que le haga una corrección no dudes en decirme…

Igual la propuesta que hice en el primer capi sigue vigente, si quieren que haga una historia corta solo díganme una palabra relacionada con esta pareja e intentaré trabajarla.

Cualquier cosa me avisan, bye…


	3. Chapter 3

**OSCURIDAD**

Ciel odiaba cuándo la noche hacía acto de presencia cubriéndolo todo, detestaba cuándo la penumbra caía sobre el día dando unos cuántos avisos y la luz del sol se desvanecía en la nada, aborrecía cuándo los candelabros y velas tenían que ser encendidas y sobre todo repudiaba cuándo llegaba el momento de acostarse…

Suspiró con cierto fastidio observando su composición, habría que admitirlo su talento no era precisamente la música pero su profesor le había encargado que compusiera una obra donde sus más profundos sentimientos se vieran reflejados…las notas que hasta ahora habían escrito no eran ni una décima parte de lo que realmente sentía pero la oscuridad había hecho su aparición como todas las noches y el tenía que comenzar con su acostumbrado ritual antes de ir dormir.

-¿Le gustaría bañarse antes de ir a cenar?- Cuestionó Sebastián entrando al estudio donde Ciel practicaba.

-No me apetece- Contestó con apatía metiendo el violín en su estuche- Mejor después de la cena.

Ciel observó el atardecer en toda su magnificencia y no dijo nada evocando la atención de Sebastián que se preguntó si el niño tendría pesadillas aquella noche como en anteriores pero no dijo nada abandonando la habitación con el mismo silencio y respeto con que había entrado.

Se pasó los dedos por la marca con cierta nostalgia, si cerraba los ojos aún podía escuchar las hirientes palabras de aquellos sujetos…sucio, maldito, feo, repulsivo…se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando alejar las palabras que le martillaban pero continuaban ahí, lastimándolo, hiriéndolo…

-¿Se encuentre bien?- La sutil voz de Sebastián lo sacó de sus recuerdos, alzó la cabeza y se limitó a asentir con expresión pensativa.

Ciel tomó la toalla que Sebastián le ofrecía y se dirigió al baño donde la tina con esencias aromáticas ya se hallaba preparada, se metió con la esperanza de que la calidez del agua despejará su mente.

-Enciende las velas- Pidió pese a que había muchas ardiendo, el demonio obediente obedeció tras lo cuál comenzó a tallarle la espalda desnuda…

Ahora que le pensaba le gustaba aquella piel, pálida, delicada, fina…una piel a la que fácilmente le podía infringir daños y dejar cicatrices pero lo mejor era la forma en que contrastaba con su cabello negro, tan oscuro como la noche….

Termino de bañarlo, le envolvió en la toalla y precedió a ponerle el pijama, un camisón corto que no alcanzaba siquiera sus rodillas…el cabello despeinado del muchacho le gustaba pero Ciel prefería dormir arreglado así que se ocupo de el con esmero…cuándo todo estuvo listo lo metió a la cama, observó como el chiquillo tomaba un libro fingiendo leerlo, al final lo abandonaba y se acomodaba para dormir…

-Apaga las luces- Ordenaba con gesto serio y se cubría con las mantas, obediente así lo hacia y salía de la habitación curioso por la pesadilla que azotaría la mente del pequeño aquella noche.

Ciel temblaba en la cama, tenía miedo de la oscuridad que le rodeaba, si cerraba los ojos la veía dentro de su cabeza y si se cubría con las sábanas también estaba ahí.

-¿Le teme a la oscuridad?- Sintió como la mano de Sebastián rozaba la suya, destapo su cabeza y se dejo ver...retomó su orgullo y respondió.

-Por supuesto que no…

-¿Entonces porque tiembla?- Le cuestionó sentándose a su lado en la cama con una sonrisa que por momentos le asustó.

-Yo soy la oscuridad…como temerle a algo que me acompaña desde siempre.

-Sabe que en la noche es cuándo los demonios acechan los sueños de los niños…sino puedes ver simplemente no puedes defenderte.

-¿Qué quieres demostrar?- Cuestionó irritado del juego y soltándose de la muñeca.

-Que en la oscuridad usted es un indefenso niño y yo un demonio- El mayordomo acercó su rostro hasta el chico quedando a solo unos milímetros y sin más comentarios ante la mirada sorpresiva le abrazó hasta cobijarlo como si se tratará de un gato…

-Suéltame- Ordeno sin hacer verdaderos intentos de alejarse pero el mayor no obedeció.

-¿Acaso es una orden?- Cuestionó tomándolo con mas fuerza pero Ciel no contesto- Entonces sino lo es quiero que sepa que hasta el día en que yo tomé su alma estaré con usted siempre…yo soy la noche y usted la oscuridad que le acompaña… ¿Cómo puede temerles?

-Yo soy un demonio…- Murmuró encontrando divertido el juego de palabras- En ese caso quiero disfrutar de la noche tanto como me sea posible.

Y sin preámbulos Ciel comenzó a besar apasionadamente al mayor sabiendo que cuándo todo aquello acabará ya no le temería mas a la oscuridad nunca mas…

Sintió como Sebastián le envolvía dentro de si y le susurraba cosas dulces al oído, le llenaba de caricias y besos a la vez que le guiaba como a un niño que aprende a caminar por aquel camino que acababa de descubrir y más un gemido de placer escapo de sus labios cuándo el mayor le llenó con su esencia…

Sebastián fue cuidadoso con el cuerpo frágil, delicado, pequeño pero aunque se esforzó en no dejar ninguna cicatriz en la nívea piel del chico le fue imposible…la pasión era demasiado intensa para ser contenida y la forma en que su Señor se esforzaba para estar al mismo nivel le pareció encantadora…tomó la cabeza negra del chico y aspiró el olor de su cabello, oscuro como la noche…Quizás Ciel no fuese un demonio sino la luz que había alumbrado la oscuridad de su existencia pero una luz corrompida por el hasta el punto que quizás en su futuro no hubiese mas que oscuridad…

Tomó a Ciel entre sus piernas justo antes de que se viniera, ambos eyacularon en el momento preciso conociendo un placer más dulce que cualquier postre y más delicioso que las almas y tan rápido como hubo iniciado termino…

Tumbado sobre la cama junto al pecho de Sebastián Ciel sabía que no le temería mas a la noche porque ella estaría siempre junto a el en su Mayordomo Negro y el como el ser maldito que era disfrutaría tanto como le fuera posible y hasta el fin de sus días de la Oscuridad.

FIN

Sin comentarios por el momento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Continuación directa del capitulo 2.- Juegos, hasta el momento habían sido historias independientes pero esta es la continuación del capitulo ya mencionado, considere que las palabras iban de la mano.**

**JUGUETES**

La Compañía Phamtonhive se encargaba de diversos negocios como la comercialización y producción de dulces y alimentos, el turismo en zonas remotas y en ocasiones a la compra-venta de propiedades pero si había algo que no podía pasarse por alto en sus actividades y del cuál Ciel estaba sumamente orgulloso era la invención y fabricación de juguetes.

Ciel mostro victoriosos sus cartas demostrándole a Lau que había ganado, el chino murmuró un comentario entre lo halagador y lo sarcástico y abrazo a la chica que junto a si tenia.

-¿Cómo puedo concentrarme cuándo la tengo a ella?-Le cuestionó al pequeño mientras le daba un beso en la boca a la joven que le respondía de igual manera, la imagen le trajo al pequeño Conde diversos recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

-Eso no son más que tonte…

-He traído el te- las cartas de Ciel cayeron al suelo, nerviosos observo como Sebastián depositaba la bandeja en una mesa para posteriormente recoger y entregarle las cartas, el suave roce de sus manos ante el intercambio le puso nervioso.

-Debo irme- Se apresuró a decir saliendo inmediatamente del salón.

Corrió a encerrarse hasta su estudio, abrió la ventana en búsqueda de un poco de aire fresco que sofocará el intenso calor que le ahogaba y rodeado únicamente del silencio se dijo a si mismo.

-Sebastián es solo una pieza, un juguete…-Noto el como la duda persistía en su voz así que repitió en un intento de convencerse- Solo un juguete…-Y lo recordó, la insinuación de su mayordomo, el beso que el le hubo dado y las caricias que se dieron entre ambos…a decir verdad no sabía si debía de entristecerse o alegrarse de no haber llegado mas lejos pero desde aquel día no podía estar en presencia de Sebastián sin que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, su rostro se ruborizará y sus manos se volvieran torpes; era igual a un niñito asustado que viendo todo una vida que su muñeco carecía de vida un día descubría que se movía, hablaba y hasta besaba…-Al igual que todos no es mas que un juguete- Repitió en voz alta confiado de sus palabras- y los juguetes- prosiguió con una sonrisa sarcástica- solo son necesarios para ganar el juego.

-¿Qué es un juego sin un juguete Joven Amo?- Se sobresaltó al escuchar la conocida voz y enfoco su mirada hacia el interlocutor que cargaba un par de libretas.

-¿Acaso ya no tocas a la puerta?- Cuestionó enfadado arrancándole uno de las libretas descubriendo que eran libros financieros, fingió hojearlos a la vez que esperaba la respuesta.

-Lo hice pero usted estaba tan ocupado en su reflexión respecto a los juguetes que temo no me escuchó.

-¿Qué tanto oíste?- Cuestionó de alguna manera avergonzado.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que para usted no soy mas que un juguete- Los ojos hasta entonces enfocados en los números se alzaron hasta enfrentarse a los de Sebastián que sino fuese por aquella mirada astuta y sonrisa maliciosa habría jurado que el comentario anterior venía impregnado de una pequeña dosis de dolor.

-Quizás los niños sean capaces de jugar sin un juguete pero los adultos son incapaces de entretenerse sino es por medio de algún objeto- Contestó a la anterior pregunta de Sebastián quién le miraba como si se trataba de un pequeño gatito.

-¿Y usted mas que nadie conoce el valor de un juguete?

-Un juguete vale lo que su dueño quiere.

Ciel caminó hasta una pequeña mesa donde una casita de muñecas reposaba junto a un par de ovejas de madera y soldaditos de plomo.

-A mi me gustan los juguetes- Aseveró comenzando a jugar con los soldados- mentiría si te dijera que no me duele cuando uno al que aprecio se estropea- Los giros escandalosos de sus sirvientes le interrumpieron- pero yo no dudaré…- y acercó a uno de los soldados al que la pintura había comenzado a caerse hasta una vela que ardía a poco distancia empezando a deshacerse con gran lentitud- en deshacerme de ellos cuándo ya no me sirvan mas- Concluyó acercándose hasta Sebastián y tomándole el rostro entre las manos- Y tu serás mi juguete al menos hasta que yo haya muerto, solo una pieza mas que sino funciona ni me divierte terminará derritiéndose.

El demonio se inclino galantemente para susurrarle al oído en modo de respuesta.

-Pero no olvidé que ya no habrá manera de jugar si todos los juguetes han desaparecido y que es un juego sin su pieza favorita- Asió a Ciel hacia su persona y le rodeó con su brazo derecho por la cintura para quitarle con los dientes el parche y besarle el ojo donde la marca residía, revoloteó con su cabello y le acarició el rostro con gentileza y dulzura observándole de una manera que el pequeño conde se pregunto en aquel extraño juego quién era el juguete en realidad.

¿Es que Sebastián le necesitaba a él o él necesitaba de Sebastián?

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se marcho llevándose la mano hasta donde el adulto había depositado sus besos y regresó hasta donde el soldado de plomo continuaba deshecho, sin lugar a dudas llegaría el día en que terminará como ese juguete pero mientras tanto usaría a todos los que tuviera a su alrededor ya que después de todo el era el jefe de la Compañía juguetera mas grande del país y aún mejor el poseedor del mas ingenioso, valioso y porque no decirlo…bello juguete y ya que lo tenía disfrutaría tanto como pudiera de el.

**FIN**

Quedo bastante raro así que todo tipo de comentarios serán bien recibidos.

Se cuidan, besos…bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nunca me gusta hacer anotaciones antes de cada fic, pero aquí voy a poner más que un spoiler, una teoría, así que sino quieres saber, no leas.**

_Una de las teorías más populares, dice que Ciel esta muerto desde que hizo un contrato y que solo la esencia de Sebas, le mantiene vivo; es decir a él si le asesinaron durante el sacrificio o lo que hayan hecho. Su alma en lugar de ir al cielo, fue algo así como prometida a Sebas para que siguiera vivo. Como dije es una teoría, pero me ha llamado muchísimo la atención y la he usado en este capi._

**MUERTE**

Ciel no pensaba mucho en las personas cercanas a él, creía que si alguien se apegaba o le tomaba afecto saldría lastimado o, en el peor de los casos terminaría muerto.

Odiaba más que a ninguna otra cosa, esa maldita palabra: muerte

Muchas personas a las que el apreció, habían caído hace mucho en el sueño eterno, aquel del que nadie podía despertar, ni regresar jamás.

Sus padres, su tía, hasta su perro Sebastián…Todo lo que un día hubo amado, terminó en manos de esa terrible palabra.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía oír sus voces, escuchar sus gritos, ver su expresión de dolor antes de morir…

-Joven Amo, despierte.

Había sido una pesadilla más, aquellos sueños donde la noche y oscuridad se apoderaban de su mente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó, al ver que el mayor le sostenía la mano, la apartó con dureza.

-Vigiló sus sueños.

-¿Mis sueños?- Observó con fijeza ese rostro sonriente, por un segundo quiso creer que esa persona estaba con él porque le apreciaba- Hace mucho que yo no sueño- Agregó con gesto nostálgico- Solo…

-Recuerda.

El menor asintió ante la afirmación de Sebastián.

-Eso esta bien- Agregó el adulto, tomándole el rostro con delicadeza- Usted no puede ver algo que no tiene.

-¿Ese di...día?- Le temblaba la voz, nunca se había sentido capaz de hacer esa pregunta, pero deseaba conocer la respuesta.- El día en que hicimos el contrato, yo…- Ciel no consiguió continuar, sus labios fueron apresados por el adulto, furioso apartó del cuerpo del adulto, quién le vio extrañado, Ciel jamás desperdiciaba una oportunidad para jugar.- Siempre impides que haga esa pregunta- Refirió el niño, llevándose la mano hasta el ojo derecho donde la marca del contrato residía- ¿Crees que yo no soy capaz de soportar la verdad?

-Simplemente velaba por su seguridad. Y como usted acostumbra a decir, lo que se ha perdido, jamás podrá ser recuperado.

-Entonces ese día, yo morí. ¿Cierto?

-Lo afirma o pregunta.

-Ambas.

-Mi señor- Sebastián se metió a la cama, junto a Ciel, lo atrajo hacia si, abrazándolo con ternura- Ese día usted murió. Ellos le sacrificaron, pero segundos antes de su muerte y víctima de la desesperación, me invocó. Se condenó a si mismo, a cambio de tener un poco mas de tiempo para vengarse. Yo introduje parte de mi ser y até su alma a su cuerpo.

-En verdad fue una medida desesperada- Comentó el pequeño ironizando las palabras, una burla directa hacia su persona.

Su voz parecía firme, pero abundante lágrimas le escurrieron por las mejillas; Sebastián las bebió con sus labios, una por una; cuando hubo terminado, preguntó:

-¿Se arrepiente de sus acciones?

-No- Ciel yacía aferrado al traje del adulto, lo tomaba con tal fuerza que parecía, temiera se le fuera a escapar de las manos- Si yo no lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaría pudriéndome en la tierra, junto a mi familia. No habría más dulces que merendar, ni juegos en los cuales burlarme de los adultos o juguetes que construir…tampoco le tendría miedo a la oscuridad. Todo hubiera acabado.

-¿Lo considera justo?

-¿Qué es la justicia?

Ciel apartó los últimos rastros de lágrimas, soltó a Sebastián y se puso de pie; con su pequeña pijama y bello rostro se dirigió hacia su mayordomo.

-¡Te ordenó que hasta que la muerte, retome lo que por derecho le pertenece, me sirvas fielmente!

Sebastián sonrió, la presencia del pequeño en ocasiones, podía llegar a ser tan atemorizante, como la de un demonio. Levantándose de la cama y arrodillándose frente al pequeño, se limitó a pronunciar con solemnidad.

-Si, Mi Señor.

-Entonces- Ciel caminó hasta el mayordomo, como el último yacía arrodillado, no tenía que esforzarse para que le escuchará. Tomó su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos, y la abrazó contra su pecho- Este corazón late gracias a ti, y sabes que es lo mejor.

-Me temo que no lo deduzco.

-Que incluso, cuando el día de mi muerte llegué, yo seguiré viviendo dentro de ti. Por siempre.

Ciel comenzó a reírse, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Sebastián, provocando que ambos rodarán por el suelo alfombrado.

-¿Joven Amo?- Cuestionó Sebastián, empezando a temar por la salud mental del pequeño, la risa risueña de Ciel había invadido cada rincón de la habitació cuando observo aquellos ojos, lo supo; Ciel estaba feliz, lleno de energía y amor por la vida y aún más importante por él. Apenas y podía esperar para tomar su alma.

-Juguemos- Agregó el niño besándole en la mejilla.

Quizás nada en este mundo le perteneciera, ni siquiera su propia vida, pero Sebastián sería suyo por siempre, algo tan sublime, bello, pecaminoso e inmoral que ni la misma muerta podría arrebatarle. Aquel demonio llamado Sebastián, lo más importante en su pasado, presente y futuro sería suyo por siempre, jamás caería en manos de su más letal enemigo… la muerte.

Y eso simplemente era un detalle más que en ocasiones, y solo en ocasiones, le hacía reír.

**Fin**

Con esto doy por terminada mi serie de historias cortas, relacionadas con Sebastián/Ciel y una palabra que les unía.

Que puedo decir, no les diré algo como me siento satisfecha porque cometí muchos errores, pero echando a perder se aprende, ¿no?. Es broma

Una amiga me hizo la observación que este fic carecía de dinámica o forma, es decir algo que llamará la atención y lo cierto es que le doy toda la razón...su objetivo desde un principio fue contar historias cortas con estos personaje, relacionadas mediante palabras, con un toque de yaoi. Así que eso se ha cumplido.

Cualquier duda estaré encantada de responderla.

Bueno, con que a una persona le haya gustado me doy por satisfecha, gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad se aprecian y quizás deje a esta serie en paz por un tiempo, terminaré los fics abiertos y editaré estos. Depende de cómo se desarrollen los sucesos de año nuevo.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
